Je t'aime
by TiaKin
Summary: Quand le capitaine au chapeau de paille exprime son amour, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. OneShot
1. Zorro

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Rien ne m'appartient.__ Et surtout pas le bellâtre de ce chapitre (snif).  
_

* * *

**Zorro  
**

- Je t'aime.

Cette petite phrase, si simple et pourtant si compliquée, tomba comme un couperet dans la discussion entre le capitaine au chapeau de paille et son sabreur. Ce dernier soulevait jusque là ses habituels poids en fonte dans la salle d'entraînement du Sunny. Mais après cette phrase, le bretteur ne soulevait plus rien.

Dans un bruit fracassant qui fit grincer le mât, la tonne soulevée retomba lourdement, manquant de peu les pieds deLuffy, qui continuait de regarder Zorro avec un petit sourire adorable de naïveté.

- Tu… répète un peu, balbutia Zorro après avoir remis en place sa mâchoire, qui avait rendu une petite visite à ses orteils, et son cerveau, qui avait été pris d'une folle envie de disparaître dans les limbes de l'évanouissement.

- Je t'aime, répéta l'adolescent dont la tête était mise à prix à 300 millions de Berry.

Répétée, cette petite phrase avait un poids encore plus lourd que n'importe quel poids de fonte. Zorro n'en revenait pas.

- Tu sais… je, commença-t-il avec peine.

Luffy pencha la tête, attendant la réponse. Le bretteur reprit ses esprits et formula sa réponse dans sa tête avant de l'énoncer tout haut :

- Je suis flatté que tu me dises ça, mais tu vois, pour réaliser mon rêve, je dois faire preuve de résolution et ne pas me détourner de ce but. Le chemin est encore long, tu vois ? Alors je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Luffy resta silencieux un moment, puis eut un sourire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je t'aime bien parce que tu me repêches toujours quand je tombe à la mer.

Zorro, qui s'était penché pour reprendre ses haltères géantes, s'interrompit dans son mouvement et regarda son capitaine.

- Pardon ?

- Bah ouais. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. C'est pourquoi je voulais te dire que je t'aimais bien.

Une envie de meurtre transperça Zorro à l'instant même où Luffy répétait les mots « aime bien ». Mais quand il voulut joindre le geste à la parole, Luffy entamait déjà sa descente vers le pont.

* * *

_Voili voilou. Après un long temps d'absence, TiaKin est de retour!! *cris de la foule*_

_Merci, merci. Bref, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, vous allez sûrement vouloir continuer, alors je vous laisse déguster cette petite fic qui a germé comme ça, pouf, dans mon esprit._

_Enjoy!_


	2. Nami

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_Au risque de me répéter: rien n'est à moi (et c'est pas faute d'essayer XD)__  
_

_

* * *

_

**Nami  
**

- Je t'aime.

Dans le grand bureau du Sunny, Luffy faisait face à sa navigatrice qui cartographiait l'île où ils avaient fait escale, debout au-dessus de sa carte. À l'instant même où il disait cela, Nami se bloqua au milieu de son trait.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle releva la tête et fit face à son capitaine qui arborait un sourire innocent.

- Pardon, demanda-t-elle, en attente d'une confirmation d'une hallucination auditive.

- Je t'aime.

Elle rougit, touchée, avant qu'un doute ne s'empare d'elle.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

- Et… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que je t'aime.

Nami, fatiguée, s'assit dans son siège dans un grincement et soupira.

- J'aime bien te regarder. Tu sais faire plein de trucs supers, la complimenta-t-il. Tu sais naviguer, utiliser le Climat Tact et t'es toujours bien habillée.

La rousse s'était caché les yeux d'une main, ne voulant pas montrer ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il énonça son sens de l'esthétique.

- Et puis tu sens bon la mandarine, ajouta-t-il comme pour la charmer définitivement.

« _Est-ce vraiment une déclaration ?_ » se demanda la navigatrice. Tout cela était très soudain.

- Et bien…, amorça-t-elle.

- Par contre, t'es vraiment trop caractérielle, lâcha Luffy dans sa lancée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et tu frappes vraiment fort.

Il eut un petit rire, celui qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe qui s'il savait en faire correctement usage, mais posé à cet instant, ce rire semblait moqueur.

L'instant d'après, le capitaine au chapeau de paille se vit obligé de fuir s'il ne voulait pas subir l'attaque furieuse d'une vingtaine de plumes à encre lancées dans sa direction par une chose ressemblant vaguement à une certaine rousse.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous plaît toujours? Attendez, il y a la suite._


	3. Sandy

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_Seule l'idée est à moi...__  
_

* * *

**Pipo  
**

- Je t'aime.

L'explosion qui suivit cette déclaration secoua le Sunny avec violence et créa une épaisse fumée noire dans tout l'atelier de Pipo.

Toussant et crachetant, les deux amis sortirent du local pour respirer l'air frais du large après avoir longé le magnifique aquarium dans lequel s'ébattaient des poissons colorés et appétissants.

Une fois sur la pelouse du pont, ils respirèrent à grands coups pour se débarrasser de l'odeur désagréable de la fumée.

- T'es malade de me surprendre comme ça quand je suis en train de doser les ingrédients de ma nouvelle boule puante, s'écria le tireur d'élite en frappant le crâne de son idiot de capitaine qui rigolait.

- C'était trop marrant. C'est ta prochaine arme ?

- Top secret !

- Oh allez ! Dis-moi !

- Non !

Luffy fit la moue.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu disais quand tu es arrivé, demanda Pipo en se rappelant vaguement quelque chose. J'ai rien compris sous le coup de la surprise.

- Je t'aime.

Un ange passa, longuement, un peu trop même.

Finalement, Pipo arbora un grand sourire et lança :

- Moi aussi. D'ailleurs, qui ne pourrait pas aimer le magnifique, l'extraordinaire…

Il prit la pose, debout sur la rambarde, une vague giclant derrière lui.

- Capitaine Pipo !

- Waaaaah, trop la classe, s'exclamèrent Luffy et Chopper (qui passait par-là), des étoiles plein les yeux.

Content de son petit effet, l'artilleur descendit de son perchoir et retourna à son atelier pour remettre un peu d'ordre et l'aérer convenablement afin de reprendre ses petites expériences.

* * *

_Et on applaudit tous le brillant, l'incroyable, le fantastique... Capitaine Pipo ! *hurlements de la foule en délire*_

_Vous en voulez plus ? Mais vous êtes servis, avec le chapitre suivant.  
_


	4. Pipo

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ On va dire la même chose que pour les chapitres précédents.__  
_

**

* * *

Sandy  
**

- Je t'aime.

Dans la cuisine du Sunny, où le réputé coq à la Jambe Noire préparait de délicieux filets de poisson géant, les bruits de la viande dans la poêle et de l'eau qui bouillonnait dans une casserole couvrit l'étrange silence qui s'était installé.

Sandy, une spatule à la main et un pot d'épice dans l'autre, dévisageait son capitaine, tenu à distance plus que raisonnable du frigo et de toute autre nourriture qu'il aurait pu se mettre sous la dent.

Ils restèrent ainsi bien deux minutes d'affilées avant que le cuisinier ne reprenne ses esprits pour finir d'assaisonner sa viande, remuer les fettuccine qui cuisait dans la casserole. Luffy, lui, attendait une réponse.

Enfin, quand le coq détermina qu'il pouvait quitter sa cuisine sans risquer de brûler quoi que ce soit, il ôta son tablier, qu'il accrocha à un crochet au mur, tira une cigarette qu'il alluma dès qu'il quitta le carrelage qui délimitait son espace et s'approcha de celui qui venait de lui faire une confession particulière.

Mais avant, il ouvrit la porte de la salle en grand, située sur la gauche de Luffy. Finalement, il se tourna vers le capitaine au chapeau de paille.

- Luffy…

- Oui ?

- Je sais pas si tu as bien compris à qui tu t'adressais.

- Je le sais bien.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que je n'aime que Nami et Robin, alors…

D'un mouvement rapide, il leva sa jambe gauche, bascula son poids du corps sur sa droite et offrit au brun son plus bel assortiment de coups avant de l'éjecter de sa cuisine en l'envoyant dire bonjour aux petits poissons et monstres marins en tous genres.

L'instant d'après, il dut se résigner à aller repêcher cet inconscient.

* * *

_Et voilà notre blond national qui est passé à la casserole *rire*_

_La suite de suite, chers lecteurs._


	5. Chopper

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Je me tais.  
_

**

* * *

Chopper  
**

- Je t'aime.

Luffy venait de recevoir de son médecin préféré les dernières recommandations concernant ses blessures inexplicables qu'il avait sur tout le corps.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'aime Chopper.

Le petit renne tourna sa chaise vers son capitaine, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il disait cela. D'un penchement de tête, il exprima son interrogation à celui qui allait devenir le Seigneur des pirates. Devant cette réaction, Luffy l'imita.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, se dévisageant d'un air interrogatif. Ils en oublièrent rapidement ce que le garçon au chapeau de paille avait dit.

Ce dernier, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée, fit une imitation parfaite d'une Nami en mode « trésor » : petite mèche derrière l'oreille, pincette dans les cheveux et yeux en forme de Berry.

Le médecin de bord en fut immédiatement plié de rire et tomba de sa chaise, rapidement suivi par son capitaine.

* * *

_Je vous livre cette fois un petit chapitre (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé)._

_Mais ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin.  
_


	6. Robin

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Il n'y a qu'une chose à dire... snif.__  
_

**

* * *

Robin  
**

- Je t'aime.

Paisiblement installée dans le salon encerclé par l'aquarium, Robin sirotait un café noir en lisant le livre qu'elle avait récemment acquis dans une petite ville. Sans hâte, elle lut la fin de sa phrase, plaça un marque-page à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée et ferma son livre avant de le poser à côté d'elle sur la banquette où elle était assise.

Finalement, elle regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire amusé.

- C'est gentil. Moi aussi je t'aime Luffy.

Ce dernier fut comblé, et le sourire qu'il eut démontra toute la joie qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'annonce de cette simple phrase qu'il avait attendue toute la journée.

- Tu veux un biscuit, demanda la brune en lui tendant l'assiette que Sandy venait de lui amener.

- Trop bon, s'exclama le capitaine en enfournant dans sa bouche trois des délices. Merchi Robin.

Luffy s'en alla après avoir englouti toutes les douceurs, heureux comme un pinson.

De son côté, Robin récupéra son livre pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

* * *

_Lecteurs: Quoi, encore un petit chapitre._

_Auteur: Mais je vous enquiquine ! Allez voir le 7ème chapitre si j'y suis !  
_


	7. Franky

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ce personnage-là, je le laisse à qui veut.  


* * *

_

**Franky  
**

- Je t'aime.

Quand il ne créait pas une quelconque machine supra cool (selon les termes chers à Luffy), Franky retapait le Sunny. Et justement, après leur dernière petite escale, pendant laquelle l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait, encore une fois, attiré l'attention sur lui, le fier navire à la figure de proue en forme de tête de lion / soleil / tournesol (rayer les mentions inutiles) nécessitait quelques réparations.

C'était justement pendant un de ces moments de réparation que le capitaine avait rejoint son charpentier en slip.

Ce dernier avait continué à clouer la planche qui devait servir à soutenir une poutre bancale, puis avait posé ses outils pour se redresser. Tout à coup, il commença à danser.

- Alleeeeez go !

Il dandina ses fesses de gauche à droite, puis posa ses poignets sur ses hanches, le haut du corps dirigé sur sa gauche et les jambes fléchies. Avec une cadence soutenue, il souleva son talon gauche un certain nombre de fois, puis se tourna vers Luffy, qui se laissait petit à petit prendre par le rythme silencieux et endiablé de cette danse sans musique.

- Yeah baby ! Allez, de gauche à droite le postérieur. Et les bras vers l'avant. Voiiiilà.

Comme un virus, la chorégraphie gagna rapidement le jeune capitaine, qui se rangea à côté de Franky pour le suivre dans des déhanchés diaboliques.

- Et maintenant, une main sur les fesses, l'autre derrière la tête. One, two. One, two. Yeah !

Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter maintenant.

- Allez ! À présent, on tourne les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et on descend. Eeeeet…

Sans aucune parole échangée, les deux lascars joignirent leurs avant-bras avec un synchronisme parfait, les poignets tournés vers l'extérieur, tout le corps penché vers la droite et la jambe droite pliée pour le soutenir. L'étoile de Franky se dessina sur ses avant-bras.

- Suuuuupeeeeer !

Ils revinrent finalement en position normale, essoufflés, mais étrangement heureux. Franky retourna à son travail en lança :

- Moi aussi je me trouve super.

Luffy se satisfit de cette réponse et remonta sur le pont.

* * *

_Je dois dire que je me suis donnée pour ce chapitre (j'ai même testé la choré' rien que pour votre plaisir)._

_Et on ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! Allez ! One, two ! Direction le 8ème chapitre.  
_


	8. Brook

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Allez, qui dit mieux ?  
_

**

* * *

Brook  
**

- Je t'aime.

Luffy avait rejoint son musicien sur le pont couvert d'herbe où ce dernier prenait le thé. Brook avait regardé en silence son capitaine de ses orbites vides, puis avait repris une gorgée de thé.

Il finit sa tasse, qu'il posa sur la table qu'il avait installé à ses côtés, et attrapa son violon avec lequel il entama une petite chansonnette qu'il accompagna d'un petit fredonnement.

Luffy le regarda faire, patient.

Finalement, quand le musicien eut fini son air, il posa son violon sur ses genoux et tourna sa tête vers Luffy.

- Cette déclaration réchauffe mon pauvre cœur qui a longtemps souffert de la solitude. Mais ! Suis-je bête, je n'ai plus de cœur ! Yohohohoho !

Cette petite boutade fit rire le capitaine aux éclats. Quand le calme revint entre eux, Brook reprit :

- Je suis flatté par ces douces paroles, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne portes pas de petites culottes, répondit le squelette avec un air naturel.

Luffy regarda son pantalon, puis releva les yeux sur sa dernière recrue.

- C'est vrai.

Et il s'en alla, sifflotant l'air de la chanson « _Le Ratafia de Binks_ ».

* * *

_Ben voilà. Le dernier personnage est passé, et je vous vois déjà partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle fic à déguster._

_MAIS ! Attendez, chers lecteurs ! Car OUI, il y a un dernier chapitre._

_°Sifflote° Yohohoho !  
_


	9. Épilogue

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ Je t'aime  
_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K  
_

**Tiré de la série:**_ One Piece  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Un petit mot de la fin: à veut Zorro !  
_

**

* * *

Épilogue  
**

Le soir, toute la petite troupe était réunie autour de la table pour le repas.

Comme à son habitude, Luffy se goinfrait, chipant dans les assiettes avec ses bras élastiques et provoquant des remarques des propriétaires initiaux de la nourriture volée. Zorro et Pipo défendait vaillamment leurs assiettes, Chopper s'étouffait et Franky dansait sur sa chaise.

Mais malgré cette atmosphère habituelle, il y avait un léger changement dans l'air : Nami, Zorro et Sandy regardaient étrangement leur capitaine. Ils ressassaient toujours la déclaration qu'avait faite le brun à chacun d'eux.

De leurs côtés, Robin, Brook, Chopper, Pipo et Franky continuaient de ripailler, roter, s'étouffer, hurler et se dandiner comme si les petites interventions du garçon au chapeau de paille n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les assiettes et plats furent vides et que Luffy sa cala contre sa chaise que Nami décida de prendre le problème à bras le corps. Elle voulait régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute.

- Luffy, je peux te parler un instant ?

L'interpellé, qui caressait son ventre rebondit avec amour, regarda sa navigatrice avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai qu'on discute de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin.

Le visage du brun s'illumina. De l'autre côté de la table, Robin et Brook savouraient un café et un thé respectivement.

- Ah ! Tu veux parler de ça ? Mais c'est totalement vrai. Je t'aime Nami.

Voilà exactement ce que la rousse avait voulu éviter en attirant son capitaine dehors, mais les réactions autour de la table furent immédiates et variées : Sandy s'était attaqué au goinfre pour le réduire en bouillie (« Hé, c'est MA réplique ! »), Pipo, Franky et Brook sifflèrent ce qu'ils croyaient être un nouveau couple, Robin eut un sourire d'amusement et Zorro, trop occupé à aider Chopper à reprendre son souffle, ne tilta pas tout de suite.

- Tu pouvais pas te taire, s'exclama Nami en offrant à Luffy son plus beau combo de coups de poings dans la face, déformant le visage de sa victime.

- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité, se plaignit Luffy en massant ses nombreuses bosses. Je t'aime. Et pas seulement toi. J'aime tout le monde sur ce bateau.

- Pardon, demandèrent à l'unisson Nami et Sandy, qui se pâma de joie d'avoir dit quelque chose en même temps que sa déesse.

- Ben ouais. On est comme une grande famille. Et quoi de plus normal, dans une famille, que d'aimer tout le monde ?

Le reste de l'équipage ne put qu'acquiescer. Leur capitaine avait effectivement raison : ils formaient une famille qui, même s'ils n'avait pas le même sang, était bien plus soudée que n'importe quelle autre.

Aussitôt, tous les doutes sur les sentiments ambigus de leur capitaine furent levés et tous retrouvèrent le sourire.

- Les gars ?

- Oui Luffy, dirent-ils tous en se tournant vers leur capitaine.

- Vous pouvez pas savoir combien je vous aime.

Émus, ils eurent de petits sourires et, chacun à leur manière, montrèrent leur « amour » à celui qui allait devenir le Seigneur des pirates.

**FIN

* * *

**

_Et voilà. Fini._

_Je dois dire que ce fut quand même dur de mettre en scène des personnages aussi variés._

_Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu cette petite fic qui est partie d'une idée toute bête._

_Vous avez aimé ? Je ne vous force pas à le faire, mais une petite review est toujours un moment de bonheur pour nous, auteurs de fic.  
_


End file.
